


just ask her already!

by peeira



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeira/pseuds/peeira
Summary: Kushina has two hands.





	just ask her already!

“She just so cute, you know!” Kushina says, shaking Minato.

“Just go talk to her already! You've been friends for years now!” Minato says. She had been like this all day, gushing about the pretty Uchiha non-stop.

“I mean, what would she even say?” Kushina releases her hold on Minato and quickly buries her face in her hands.

“You're the most beautiful person in Konoha,” he says “as if she never noticed that.”

She elbows him, embarassed. She notices Mikoto approaching and starts running towards her.

“Hey, Mikoto!!” She stomps towards the Uchiha, with Minato slowly behind her.

“Oh. Hello, Kushina.” Mikoto greets her.

“Uh,” she looks back at Minato, who gives her a thumbs up. “Will you, uh…”

“What is it?” Mikoto asks.

“Will you go out with me?!” Kushina asks, although that sounded more like a statement than an actual question.

Minato facepalms. “Your face is as red as your hair…” he leans in and whispers in her ear, causing her to jump.

“Of course I will!” Mikoto smiles.

“Well, I’m already on a date with Minato so…” she extends her hand to Mikoto. “Let’s go together!”

“Sure!” Mikoto takes her hand. “Let’s go!”


End file.
